Accidents
by arcana-ketsueki
Summary: Continuation of chapter 2. What happend to Kiyota and why is he hanging from a tree? Is someone going to die because of an evil author? Nah! Shounen-ai. SenRu. MakiKiyo. MitKo.
1. Shohoku's Accidents

All in One By Lydd  
  
A/N: I'm just a newbie in making fanfics so have mercy on me! RnR Pweez!  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Takihiko Inoue. The song "Passenger Seat" is sung by Stephen Speaks. So frankly, I don't own anything.  
  
"Says" 'Thoughts' (A/N:) A/P: Author's POV  
  
Chapter 1: Shohoku's Passenger Seat  
  
Lydd sat down at the chair facing the computer with the Word Document open. She was taping her fingers on the table because of the lack of inspiration. After 30 min, she frustratingly went to the radio and turned it on.  
  
A/P: Hmm. There goes that crazy song again. Hmm. I wonder what will happen if the Slam Dunk characters get in a songfic like that. *the background blurs as an image of Sakuragi and Haruko in a car (specifically a borrowed black Porsche from Sendoh. How? I have no idea.) Sakuragi is driving and Haruko is in the passsenger seat.*  
  
------------------------------------- Sakuragi and Haruko.  
  
Sakuragi turns on the radio and Passenger Seat is being played on air. The lyrics reminded Sakuragi that he is with Haruko.  
  
And I got all that I need  
  
Right here in my passenger seat. And I can't keep my eyes on the road, Knowing that she's inches from me.  
  
'Ha! A tensai gets what he wants!' He looks a Haruko which was leaning out at the open window of the car.  
  
Haruko looked at him, "Wow. I can't believe Sendoh-san let us borrow his cool car, ne Sakuragi?"  
  
Sakuragi blushed and his pride getting the best of him, "Nyahahaha! Of course! He trusts a tensai! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Then Sakuragi accidentally pressed the gas and there goes the car zooming to a wall. *A crash was heard and the car became a wreck. Sakuragi and Haruko were rushed to the hospital. Luckily, they only suffered minor injuries.*  
  
-end of mini-story-  
  
A/P: *Lydd flinches* Ouch. That must've hurt the car pretty bad. I pity Sendoh for having a wrecked car. Hmm. How about Ayako and Miyagi? *the background blurs again as an image of Miyagi and Ayako in a car which is now from Rukawa (from Ayako's nagging) Miyagi is driving, while Ayako is in the passsenger seat.*  
  
------------------------------------- Miyagi and Ayako.  
  
'I'm glad I nagged Rukawa-kun to lend me his car. It's so kind of him to do so.' Ayako thought as Miyagi drove. "Why don't we turn on the radio?" Ayako said as she turned it on. The song Passenger Seat played.  
  
And I got all that I need  
  
Right here in my passenger seat. And I can't keep my eyes on the road, Knowing that she's inches from me.  
  
Miyagi looked at Ayako. 'I'm so glad that Aya-chan agreed to me to go on this date. I've been in love with her ever since I saw her but she always turned back. I'm glad she agreed.' What he didn't see is that there was a wall in there way.  
  
"Ryota, look out!" Ayako shouted, pointing at the wall. Miyagi was knocked out of his reverie but it was too late, the car crashed to the wall and both of them were rushed to the hospital.  
  
-end of mini-story-  
  
A/P: *Lydd sighed* Ouch again. I pity the car. It was a Jaguar. Tsk tsk. Hmm. who else can I put? *Lydd groaned* Mary-sues. Rukawa and an OC. Ha! I'll make this into a bitter end.  
  
------------------------------------- Rukawa and OC.  
  
After Rukawa's car was paid for the damages, Rukawa bought another car. Today, he was fixed up with a date. Something that he always hated. Oh well, he could always sleep. He found his date outside Shohoku's gates. When the girl saw him, she squealed with joy, went up to him and dragged him into the car. He sighed and rolled his eyes, 'I'll kill Miyagi later for this.' (Miyagi hooked up Rukawa with a girl. He promised that it'll be worth his time. Rukawa had no choice so he reluctantly agreed because Miyagi pleaded.) He started the car and they drove.  
  
"Ahh! Shiawase desu wa! Domo arigatou for coming with me Rukawa-kun!" She squealed. "Mind if I turn on the radio?" Rukawa just shrugged since he also liked music. The song Passenger Seat was playing.  
  
'Damn. That song's making me sleepy. Oh well. It's a crappy date anyway so why bother staying awake?' he thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
The song ended then the girl said, "Ahh! That song is so wonderful. Ne, Rukawa-kun?" Then she squealed with joy because she saw him sleeping and found him very cute. But the thought vanished as she saw a wall in their way. She tried to wake up Rukawa but to no avail. So she decided to just jump off the car but she forgot that they were still on the highway. She jumped then she got hit by a truck coming that way. (Basically, she died.) While Rukawa's car hit the wall, the airbags popped out and Rukawa was saved.  
  
-end of mini-story-  
  
A/P:  
  
*Lydd smiles evilly* I'm such a hidoi. But that was a nice one. The most detailed on among all. This is getting boring. Let put a happily ever after ending. Hmm. Mitsui and OC? Aha! A longer story will do. A mix between a MisuiXOC, KogureXOC and a MitKo! It's worth a try.  
  
------------------------------------- Mitsui and OC.  
  
Mitsui sighed while driving, 'I can't believe I agreed to this. I'm better off spending the day with Kimi. but of course, I forgot, he has a DATE.' His date turned on the radio and Passenger Seat was being played.  
  
And I got all that I need  
  
Right here in my passenger seat. And I can't keep my eyes on the road, Knowing that she's inches from me.  
  
Mitsui sighed, 'The song would be nicer if she was a he. I miss Kimi already.'  
  
"Mitsui-kun, is there anything wrong?" His date asked.  
  
"You're damned right there's something wrong! I can't take it anymore." He looked angrily at the girl, not minding that he was still driving, "Look here lady. I'm just forcing myself to like you." The girl became angry at this confession but Mitsui still continued, "Hey! I can't believe that I'm with a girl. I got a confession to make. I'm gay. And I am just using you to get my prospect." The girl was enraged at this and punched Mitsui with all her might. This caused Mitsui to swerve to the left and hit a wall.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kogure was driving his car, the song on the radio was Passenger seat was played. But in the middle of the song, his cellphone rang. It was from the hospital. "Hai? Kogure desu."  
  
"Moshi moshi sempai." the voice in the other line said.  
  
"Ah! Rukawa-kun. What made you call? I thought you're still in the hospital."  
  
"I am. I'm calling because the doctors persuaded me to. Mitsui-sempai is in the hospital too. Car accident. He's my roommate. So if you want to visit." Rukawa was cut short when Kogure put down the cellphone and made a u-turn.  
  
"Ran-itoko-san, you wouldn't mind if I visit someone in the hospital now?" Kogure asked his cousin.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. Especially if that person is the one you're talking about, ne?" She slyly said. Kogure blushed at the remark but turned serious again.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
In the hospital.  
  
Rukawa flinched when Kogure shut the conversation. The beeping noise hurts especially if your ears got damaged. Then he turned to his own visitor. "There happy? Called up Kogure-sempai just as you ordered."  
  
The man next to his bed smiled, "Arigatou Kae-chan. For that, I'll give you a pat on the head." he patted then ruffled Rukawa's hair. "It wouldn't be nice for me to call up Kogure-san since I'm an outsider. He might get even jealous."  
  
"But your promising that when I get out of the hospital, we'll have a date, ne Akira?" Rukawa questioned the man that was beside his bed.  
  
"I know and I'm glad that you agreed." Sendoh smiled and kissed Rukawa on the forehead.  
  
"My pleasure." Rukawa said, smirking.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Kogure rushed to the hospital. The minute he knew of Mitsui's whereabouts, he rushed to the third floor and slammed the door opened. He saw Mitsui with a very large bruise on the cheek, a cast on his left arm and right leg.  
  
"Hisa!" He rushed to the side of Mitsui.  
  
"Kimi." Mitsui replied softly. "I thought you were with your date."  
  
"Date? What date?" He paused then looked at Mitsui with amusement, "You must mean my cousin Ran. I promised her that we'll tour Kanagawa today. She's from Okinawa. Don't tell me you were jealous." Mitsui blushed.  
  
"Yup. Very green with envy." Sakuragi said somewhere in the room with a divider.  
  
"You should have heard what happened to him." Miyagi laughed somewhere in the same room.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa said which was suppose to be directed to Mitsui.  
  
"Really? What happened?" Kogure said with amusement at his lover.  
  
"Mitsui-sempai was jealous of your so-called date and found a date of his own which he didn't really like." Youhei answered (he was visiting Sakuragi) Kogure. "But he really didn't like her so he dumped her while he was driving home. She got mad. Punched his sorry ass and he accidentally swerved and crashed."  
  
Kogure looked at Mitsui, smiled, and caressed his non-bruised cheek, "My poor little Hisa. My poor jealous little Hisa. Don't worry I'm not mad."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"I love you." Kogure smiled and leaned down to Mitsui's ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
-owari of story-  
  
A/P: *Lydd smiles, contented of her idea* Hmm. That was nice. Maybe I'll do a continuation of that. They found out that Mitsui and Kogure were back together. That Youhei has a crush on Sakuragi. That Sendoh and Rukawa were lovers.  
  
------------------------------------- Epilouge.  
  
"That was a very weird story." Kogure said. "You all met an accident while listening to Stephen Speak's Passenger Seat."  
  
"Unbelievable but true." Miyagi said. Everyone exchanged glances. There was silence that followed. Then Sendoh spoke up.  
  
"Why don't we turn turn the radio?" He walked over to a table with a radio. Everyone groaned when they heard what was playing on air. Passenger Seat.  
  
A fuming Sakuragi threw a pillow at the radio which made it fall down and break. "Never again would I want to hear that m************ song again!" To his surprise, everyone, including Rukawa, agreed with him.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
A/N: Quite crazy I know. I have no grudge against Stephen Speaks, I love their songs but I found it really funny when I thought about some of the Shohoku players meeting an accident because of the song. And if you want to know where Akagi is, he's at Uozomi's restaurant eating. and maybe doing something else. Anyway, RnR please! 


	2. Ryonan's Accidents

Accidents By: Lydd & Ris  
  
A/N: Ris made this part. This is, uh... weirder than last time. Thanks to the wonderful, very wonderful people that reviewed! I love you! Mwah! Mwah! Domo arigatou for reviewing. Reminder that this fic has a lot of vein popping action. Be warned...  
  
Standard disclaimers apply so I don't own anything but myself (Ris)  
  
"Says" 'Thoughts' (A/N:) --------------------- -change of view points -end- A/P: Author's POV  
  
Chapter 2: A Sinking Feeling for Ryonan  
  
Ris smirked. 'This is going to be fun. It's been a while since I wrote. Hehehe. Now it's torture time...'  
  
Who to torture again?  
  
Ris scratched her head. 'Crap. Forgot what Lydd said.' She sighed. 'No use. Who is still available?' She looked at the document. 'She only made something for Shohoku.' She read the whole document and she sweatdropped, 'Memo: Never leave Lydd unattended when she has writer's block.' 'Hmm... Akagi isn't here and he's suppose to be with Uozomi.. Hah! Idea...' Ris grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles, 'Let's get the show started..'  
  
------------------------------------- Akagi and Uozomi  
  
The two gorillas were very fidgety in their seats.  
  
'Why did I have to win that stupid contest at Uozomi's Restaurant.?' Akagi angrily pondered on that matter until Uozomi spoke up and amazingly, answered the question that was bugging Akagi.  
  
"You eat too much."  
  
This statement caused Akagi to pop a vein.  
  
"Please repeat that again." Akagi said with the vein throbbing.  
  
"You. Eat. Too. Much. If you don't then we wouldn't have won the stupid contest." Akagi just smirked.  
  
"Just say it out loud Uozomi. You're afraid that were on a ship and that, You. Are. Sea-Sick."  
  
Now, it was Uozomi's turn to pop a vein.  
  
"Don't throw stones if you live in a glass house." (is that statement right?) Uozomi snapped back.  
  
Another vein for Akagi.  
  
Uozomi stood up and faced Akagi, "You think I don't notice that you're also fidgety. If I didn't know better, you're scared. Scaredy Cat (better yet, 'Scardy Gorilla')."  
  
Because of the insults thrown at Akagi, his temper rose a bit higher to the point that he needed to give a Gori-bash to Uozomi.  
  
And Gori-bash he did.  
  
Thus, this movement caused Uozomi to flare up. And in the ship, there was a Gori vs. Orangutan battle and in every battle there will always be a commotion.  
  
The captain of the ship went to check on the chaos that was happening and he saw the two gorillas fighting. He tried to call their attention but to no avail. This caused the captain to pop a vein and loose a lot of temper. He ordered his men to try and push them toward the edge of the ship and to make it quick. (Here you will find the sailors moving a cloud wherein Akagi and Uozomi is.)  
  
'This is going to be bad for marketing. This is a first-class ship and people are trying to act like animals!' he sighed, 'Kids today... kinky.'  
  
The sailors tried and forced the cloud to drop in the sea. And drop to the sea it did. The last thing the captain heard was a loud *Splash* and he knew that they were gone. So he came back to the captain's position and made the ship sail away leaving Akagi and Uozomi behind in the waters.  
  
Akagi and Uozomi broke up their fight when they got thrown out... Did I mention that they didn't know how to swim? So they just moved unconsciously, not knowing if it was right or wrong.  
  
Just then... Uozomi and Akagi felt something tug at their collars and they tried to take it off. Underwater.  
  
------------------------------------- Sendoh and Koshino  
  
Sendoh Akira was at his favorite fishing spot again near the pier. He brought his best friend Koshino Hiroaki along because his Kaede won't be able to make it today because of another practice. They each brought along a fishing rod, hoping to catch something today. But up until now, lady luck wasn't on their side. Until they felt something tug at their line.  
  
"Wow. This is a big one!" Sendoh exclaimed. They tried to pull the line upwards but it kept on tugging downwards into the water. Unluckily, the fishes was stronger than the both of them so they fell into the water. Another *splash*.  
  
------------------------------------- Akagi and Uozomi  
  
'Stupid friggin thingy got caught in my collar.' both of the captains thought as they tried to take the hook off. (they're still underwater)  
  
They tried to pull the hook out but the hook was dragging them to the surface. So they dragged downwards again. This continued for quite sometime. Then the captains gave one last powerful tug and the force pulling them upwards was now in the water for all they know and care.  
  
------------------------------------- Sendoh and Koshino  
  
They landed on the water with a splash but they still held on to the rods. Luckily, Sendoh knew that the waters were shallow so he stood up and tried pulling the rod. Out came Akagi, looking awfully drenched.  
  
"Hey Hiro! Look what I caught!" Sendoh said with a chuckle.  
  
Koshino stood up and was quite fortunate too that the waters were shallow enough for him to stand up and breathe. He looked at the rod he was holding and gave it to Sendoh, which in turn pulled the rod. Out came Uozomi looking more harassed than Akagi.  
  
This was quite a sight for the two persons fishing so they let out a loud laugh while the two captains looked like tomatoes floating in the waters because of their embarrassment.  
  
"Captain! Didn't you notice that the waters were shallow here?" Koshino manage to say while laughing, "It's a miracle that Akira manages to catch fish in this shallow waters!"  
  
And they all laughed at that. ------------------------------------- Ris  
  
Taps hard on the keyboard.  
  
'Stupid colds,' sneezes, then grabs a tissue, 'making mucus clog my brain... Freak!' She sighed. 'No use. I'll make Libra finish this... next chapter.' *Sandman pops out of nowhere and sprinkles the wachamacallit-dust on Ris. Thus, making her sneeze* *Achoooo.* *Nose gets more of the dust and makes her fall down on the keyboards with snot it*  
  
TBC(?)  
Ris: Lydd! I'll get you for that! Wait and see! I'll torture you in Kanashi Koi! Lydd: *ignores Ris's rants and taunts* I just love 'no-changing-what-you- type' contracts! Subarashi desu wa! *they conitinue ranting and ranting and ranting. yada yada yada* 


	3. Kainan's Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nuff said. Nuff done. Period. Self- explanatory.  
  
A/N: Yes, we changed our name. Continuation of the previous chapter. Anyone wants to find out about what happened to the other fic, 'Kanashi Koi' please refer to the end of the fic. Other notes are also at the end. Don't worry, no one's dead... yet. Do note that I don't particularly like having beta-readers because they fuss too much and I'm not exactly a happy, perky person, so please don't flame.  
  
"Say"  
  
'Think'  
  
*action*  
  
(a/n)  
  
[other important notes]  
  
/flashbacks/back to the future/  
  
"Please? Pretty, pretty please? Pretty please?? Ris pleaded for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Go to Yuno, Lydd, Yano, Ally, Casi anybody but me."  
  
"Persistence Pays Off!!!"  
  
"Iie." Libra repeated monotonously.  
  
"Please! I need to buy sugar! I need my sugar!" Ris begged on her hands and knees.  
  
*raises eyebrow* "I'll read your files?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"You'll never bother me again?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"You won't go in my room?"  
  
Nod. "Please?"  
  
"Fine then, I'll do it."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Libra POV:  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
Note to self: Don't make Lydd drink too much caffeine... again.  
  
Another note to self: Refill sugar box every month and avoid making Ris do something without her daily sugar doses. Never noticed that her humor runs dry because of that.  
  
*sigh*  
  
I won't be as merciful as them. Who to kill, who to kill... Fujima? Nah, he's a little too cute for my liking... Maki?... Maybe... The Animals- turned-humans? *grins like an evil mad scientist* Worth a try *opens new window* Better start typing now. *type type type*  
  
Accidents Chapter 3 By: Libra  
  
Now, Sendoh and co. are out of the cold water but still soaking wet... and sneezing wet for that matter.  
  
Koshino POV:  
  
Achoo... What have I done to deserve this kind of punishment? I knew I should've stayed home. Why did Sendoh Akira have to be so damn... irresistible?  
  
*blink blink*  
  
After those mental words were said in his head, Koshino mentally berated and mentally slapped himself silly after thinking of a certain spikey- haired best friend... which is not so spikey-haired anymore.  
  
/Flashbacks are rewarding/  
  
And they all laughed at that.  
  
Then Sendoh realized something.  
  
'Water... wet... Wet, wet... Oh shit.' his train of thoughts came to a devastating halt as the dreaded outcome came into mind... "MY HAIR!!!" (a/n: *rolls eyes*) He put his hands on his head and started to feel if anything happened to his most prized possession. He sighed in relief and smiled to himself, 'it's still alive and standing' which is quite true, after all, what a super-duper-triple-extra-maximum-stronghold gels for? (a/n: *grin*)  
  
But of course, like what I've said, |which is Quite true| because the moment Sendoh screamed something about his hair, Koshino developed a dangerously throbbing vein. And since Koshino is more famous for is short- fused temper and patience, that big vein developed into a more dangerous flying kick that hit Sendoh.  
  
So the chain reaction is: Sendoh splashing into the cold waters with a bigger splash due to Koshino's strong kick thus, ruining his hair.  
  
And ruin his hair he did.  
  
And so stood up a more drenched, more wailing, more handsome Sendoh Akira with his hair down. (a/n: where did THAT come from?)  
  
"Kosh!!! How can you do that to MY hair?!? What did I do to deserve this?" He gave Koshino one those big goo-goo eyes with the matching endless flow of tears.  
  
This particular movement didn't exactly move Koshino but instead he developed another vein.  
  
"All you think about is your hair while we soak here in God-knows-what shark-infested waters?!?" Koshino shouted.  
  
"Sharks?!?" Akagi and Uozumi finally spoke out and said at the same time, looking at Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh looked at the three and sweat-dropped. "There are no sharks here so please don't blame me or my hair..." he then added, "though there are a few biting fishes, electric eels..." but before he can finish his list of potentially dangerous things lurking underwater, he got dragged (a/n: even if they're on the water.) out.  
  
/Back to the Present reality/  
  
And so with those comments, Akagi, Koshino, and Uozumi dragging Sendoh left the particularly dangerous waters in quite a hurry while the dragged Sendoh kept on mumbling something about his ruined hair-do.  
  
And now they were trekking the streets towards their homes.  
  
Koshino looked at Sendoh who was still mumbling about his hair. Koshino gave a microscopic smile and noted how cute- no, scratch that- handsome his best friend is. Uozumi saw Koshino staring at Sendoh, though he still wasn't that sure about what's happening though he has an idea, and asked him, "Koshino, why're you staring like that?"  
  
Koshino flinched at those words 'has he figured it out?' as he hesitantly looked at Uozumi.  
  
"Err."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Yra!"  
  
SCRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAACCCCCHHHHH *sound of story coming into a halt*  
  
The chain of inspirational thoughts all left Libra as she noted to torture whoever bothers her in her triumphant moments in fic writing.  
  
'Breathe in, breathe out. Count one to ten and everything will be alright.'  
  
After these few simple steps she decided to confront her aggressor... "WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL DO YOU WANT AND THIS BETTER BE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In those words a vein decided to pop out.  
  
Ris flinched at her words, "Not again." she mumbled but was enough for Libra to hear.  
  
"Let me re-phrase that. What the heck do you want?" she said in a very annoyed tone with the matching throbbing vein.  
  
Ris visibly gulped, "Err... I said that you'd be doing ~Accidents~ and so she told me to tell you to not mix and match the pairings... please?"  
  
Libra calmed down, "Ok. Got that. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope." (a/n: sounds more like a 'nayp')  
  
"Good."  
  
Then Libra turned back to the computer screen and started typing again.  
  
'Now. Where was I?'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Err. Nothing. I just want to bash Sendoh again." Koshino points to Sendoh who is still not paying attention to them and still mumbling about his hair. Uozumi nodded and took his explanation.  
  
Just then, and ear-piercing scream was heard in Kanagawa and most probably, Japan.  
  
"MMMMMAAAAAAAKKKKKIIIIIIIII- SSSSSEEEEEEEEEMMMMMPPPPPAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! GET MEEEEE OUT OF HEEEEERRRRREEEEE!!!!!" that particularly loud shout said.  
  
And since that voice had a pinch of panic, they all rushed over to where that shout came from...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
They were all tired.  
  
Who wouldn't? After being released from the hospital, Akagi told them to get their asses back on the basketball court next day due to missed basketball practices.  
  
So they were back on the court practicing. Just then, the gym doors opened and people looking like they were a part of the CIA or at least the government, came in and asked for a Mr. Akagi Takenori. Akagi, of course, wasn't troubled by their looks, stepped forward and decided to ask them what they want with him. The weird looking guys said that he won the contest at Uozumi's restaurant which is one of the sponsors. They also added that he won a trip to Okinawa by boat, all expenses paid... you know, the works.  
  
Anzai-sensei agreed to this and there goes Akagi in a black limousine accompanied by the CIA looking people.  
  
So there they were, all left alone in the gym with a very enthusiastic Mitsui, a still ever-smiling Kogure who were back together [who wouldn't be happy?]. A quiet Miyagi and Ayako who wouldn't speak to each other after the accident [though Ayako's still a threat with her paper fan.]. An unusually quiet and pride broken (a/n: not yet shattered) Sakuragi who couldn't face Haruko [Youhei's still there for him though]. And finally, a dangerous Rukawa who would bash anyone if you said something about his skin which was filled with kiss-bites made by yours truly, Sendoh Akira. [well, since Sendoh is a hentai, he decided to give Rukawa a welcome-back present which is something I'm sure your minds and imaginations are fully aware of... I think]  
  
Well, since Akagi wasn't there, Anzai-sensei gave the players a... quite a hard time with the practice and gave them a one-on-one session with randomly picked players plus a referee. So there was the practice. Then, as expected of the two, Rukawa and Sakuragi began punching and kicking and therefore creating another brawl which started when Sakuragi fouled Rukawa and then saying that that wasn't a foul. Rukawa then said, the ever-famous do-aho line and then the chaos started. So that was the fight which left everyone with a bruise for stopping the fight. After that, Anzai-sensei then decided that the practice was over and told everyone that they could leave already.  
  
So there they were in the streets walking towards their houses with a very pissed off/happy Mistui who has more than one bruise in his face but with also a Kogure fussing over it. Luckily, Kogure wasn't hurt at all because the accidental fist that was suppose to hit him was blocked by his boyfriend, Mitsui (a/n: that explains it). An also pissed Miyagi who was nursing his own bruise [Ayako left the group since her house was at a different direction]. An also pissed off Sakuragi who had tons of bruises [due to Rukawa's |piss-me-off-and-I-WILL-kill-you mode.|] And a now, code orange Rukawa who only has about at least five bruises [he already lent off his pent-up frustrations at Sakuragi.]  
  
While they were walking, nobody dared to break the silence that has befallen them, until they heard something like...  
  
"MMMMMAAAAAAAKKKKKIIIIIIIII- SSSSSEEEEEEEEEMMMMMPPPPPAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! GET MEEEEE OUT OF HEEEEERRRRREEEEE!!!!!"  
  
So they rushed to where that panicked voice was, curious to find out what happened.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He sighed.  
  
He was looking up at the tree to where his boyfriend ended up. He massaged his aching temples as he frustratingly thought 'Really now, Nobu could really be a frustrating pet.' (a/n: *shivers* sadism...)  
  
And a pet he is. Ending high up in a tree with a cat.  
  
'Though he is kinda cute when he hangs on to dear life.' Maki added as shouts coming from Jin reassuring that everything will be alright and that he will be out of the tree.  
  
Did I mention that the branch that Kiyota Nobunaga decided to hang on was quite a fragile one, that one single forceful move would make the branch fall off and thus making Kiyota hit the ground in a loud thud? (a/n: *evil scientist smirk*)  
  
And of course, since he shouted, he attracted a lot of people to watch him and his struggles for life. Both were good and bad at the same time. People reassuring you that everything will be alright though you know that nothing will be alright unless they already found something to get him off the blasted tree.  
  
Maki was about to contemplate on his lover's life when a harsh ear-piercing laugh echoed through.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha!!! The wild monkey went to where he really belonged! Nyahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Then were followed by a:  
  
"I'm not a monkey you red-headed monkey!!!"  
  
"TTTEEEMMMEEE!!! ANATA WA YASEI NO SARU [You Wild Monkey]!!!"  
  
"Captain, isn't that the noisy Kainan Rookie?"  
  
"Hmm... you're right. The one that looks and acts like a monkey doesn't it Miyagi, Uozumi?"  
  
*smirks* "More like Sakuragi's relative I presume."  
  
"Really now Uozumi?"  
  
"Though it is kinda true, ne Captain?"  
  
"I wonder what's he doing stuck up in the tree?"  
  
"Yeah, me too Kosh... *looks around* look at the people around and--- *gaze at a certain person* KAE-CHAN!!!" *runs over to where Rukawa is not minding about his hair*  
  
*stays silent as her gives his lover the cold-shoulder*  
  
"A very nice day, ne?" *looks at Mitsui*  
  
*Mitsui says silent and just gives a nod to Kogure*  
  
Maki rubbed his temples again, 'Oh boy, this is going to be a tough day.'  
  
Then Kogure decided to come over to where the Kainan's captain and Star player stood.  
  
"Ne, Maki-san. Care to tell us what happened here?" instead of Maki, Jin replied.  
  
"You see, it's like this."  
  
/just like what I said, "flashbacks are rewarding and fun!"/  
  
"Awww... what a cute little cat." Jin crouched and patted the black and white cat.  
  
"Really it is?" Maki crouched over and peered at it.  
  
"I never knew you had a liking to cats Jin-sempai." Kiyota added looking at the cat too.  
  
"Nah, I just particularly like this one."  
  
"Hey look, it has a cat-collar." Kiyota pointed at the collar at the neck of the cat.  
  
"What's inscribed?" Jin asked Maki who was looking for anything about the cat. Name, address of the owner, anything.  
  
"The cat's name is 'Kirei'. Information about anything else, I can't see."  
  
"Let me take a look at that." Kiyota butted in going near the cat and harshly grabbed the collar thus making the cat angry. It scratched him and went up a tree.  
  
"See what you did? You scared him away. And you got a scratch by doing so." Jin said then, chuckled pointing to the scratch on Kiyota's arm.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll get him for you. After all, I'm the great super-rookie of Kainan! Hahahahaha!" then Kiyota climbed the tree to go after the cat.  
  
/back to the Present/  
  
"And then after that, Kiyota looked down, got a little scared by the height that he climbed and got stuck up there." then Jin pointed to where Kiyota is.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha! Guess the little monkey got scared! I thought that monkeys are good at heights!" Sakuragi shouted at the trembling Kiyota.  
  
While Kiyota, was trembling with fear the last time, now, he was trembling with anger and the finally spoke out.  
  
"Why you!!! I'll get you for that!!!" Kiyota shouted at Sakuragi. He was filled with rage and revenge that he wasn't thinking of what he was doing.  
  
The moment he made a startling move, he sat up straight and prepared to attack Sakuragi even when he's on the tree. The cat next to him jumped down because it felt the upcoming danger. It moved gracefully down and made it's way to it's owner.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Kirei? What's she doing here?" Kogure said to Rukawa as the cat mewled and snuggled himself at Rukawa's feet.  
  
"Yeah, guess it's her. She got out of my apartment again I guess." Rukawa replied.  
  
So the cat got out of danger, then Kiyota moved his body to face Sakuragi... then a dangerous snap was heard.  
  
"EEEEEEEEE!!!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!" Kiyota shouted out loud as he started to fall towards Sakuragi very fast.  
  
"KKKAAAAAEEEEEDDDEEEEE!!!!!" Sendoh shouted as he saw the big but fragile branch headed towards his lover.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"LLLIIIIIBBBRRRAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
SCRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAACCCCCHHHHH *sound of story coming into a halt... again*  
  
And for the second time this day, a loud voice threatened to make Libra forget about the fic and kill someone.  
  
She turned her chair and faced the ones that wanted to have a death wish.  
  
Lydd rushed to her just in time to stop the massacre of Sakuragi Hanamichi, Kiyota Nobunaga and most especially Rukawa Kaede.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GITS WANT WITH MY FRIGGIN' LIFE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *fume* BE HAPPY THAT I'M NOT PLANNING ON KILLING YOU TWO ANY MOMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fumes more*"  
  
"I *pant* just wanted to *pant* remind you to *pant* not to kill *pant* anyone..." Lydd said, unaware of the fumes that the leader gave off.  
  
Libra now cooled off, "Is that all?"  
  
Nod *pant*.  
  
"Now could you people leave me in peace? *turns back on the computer screen*"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"HELP ME!!!" when Kiyota thought his life was over and was expecting to smack down on the concrete, he felt two strong arms envelop him. He looked up and saw, "Shin." he whispered audible only to the person carrying him. Then he started crying on Maki's shoulder, "I promise not to do that again. I promise."  
  
"Shh... That's enough Nobu. Do you want to go home after this." Maki said, reassuring that his loved one was safe.  
  
Nod. Then he snuggled near Maki.  
  
Then, a loud shout was heard.  
  
"Get out of my way!!!"  
  
Then Rukawa noticed the big branch headed towards him. After that sight, he felt being pushed away.  
  
The two lovers rolled on the concrete and ended up with Sendoh being on top of Rukawa in a very... hentai sort of way. Their faces just mere inches away from each other.  
  
They were enveloped in a world of silence. Just the two of them.  
  
Then Sendoh decided to break it.  
  
"Koi." he looked at Rukawa with eyes full of worry, concern and, love. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rukawa, too stunned to say something (a/n: who wouldn't when you're about to die? *shrug*) just nodded.  
  
Silence once again.  
  
Then Rukawa decided to finally speak up.  
  
"Your hair's-."  
  
Then Sendoh smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I know, it's wet and it's not spiked anymore."  
  
Rukawa gave Sendoh one of his rare smiles and ran his hand through Sendoh's soft hair, "I've noticed. You look more mature with that look. I like it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you forgive me for the little marks on your neck?"  
  
Rukawa's eyes then grew cold again but before he can say something, he was cut short by a kiss.  
  
Rukawa sighed inside Sendoh's mouth and decided to go with the flow and respond. (a/n: I'm not that particular with kissing scenes. Never good at it.)  
  
When they broke up for air, Sendoh asked yet again, "Forgive me?" with the innocent and sincere eyes boring through the usually cold ones.  
  
Rukawa just rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Yea, yea." then he tried pushing Sendoh off him, "Akira, would you please move away from me now? You're making a scene."  
  
Sendoh smiled yet again, but this time it was his hentai smile, he pressed himself closer to Rukawa and replied, "No siree. I'm still not quite done with you yet. I saved your life so you have to give me something in return." then he kissed Rukawa again with more passion and hunger.  
  
The last words Rukawa thought of before losing himself completely in the kiss was: 'Insatiable.'  
  
"Hey! Would you please mind getting a room?" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Nah. Wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you like it? They're giving us a full show." Mitsui said but Kogure gave him a warning look.  
  
He whispered in Mitsui's ear, "Would you want to watch them or get a first- hand experience?"  
  
Mitsui growled in his throat, then said aloud, "Uh... It's late. We'd better be going guys. Give them some space off."  
  
"Yea. I need to go. Uh, Nobu, care to accompany me?" then Maki gave a wink to Kiyota as he let him down gently.  
  
Kiyota, getting the hint, smiled, "Why not sempai?"  
  
So the crowds dispersed with the end of the show. And again there they were, Mitsui and Kogure going to where Mitsui lives to do some expected job that lovers do and same goes for Maki and Kiyota who were heading towards Maki's house (a/n: you get the picture). Miyagi, Sakuragi, Akagi, Uozumi and Jin also left. And well... Sendoh and Rukawa are still stuck in their positions.  
  
"Let's just hope they remember that they're on the street and they shouldn't be doing anything... unusual for the time being."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Libra POV:  
  
Ahh... *crack crack*  
  
That was very, long. 8 pages. Ahh... need to go to sleep already.  
  
And yeah, that's the end.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Libra: Ok. *Faces Lydd and Ris and then cracks her knuckles* Which one of you messed with MY files?  
  
Ris & Lydd: *points to each other*  
  
Libra: *monotone* I'll take that as a both of you.  
  
Ris: Not only us. I saw Ally here and typed something.  
  
Libra: I'll talk about that later.  
  
Libra: Myrae? *Raises eyebrow*  
  
Lydd: I messed it up! But only a little, I just deleted a scene and replaced it. That's it.  
  
Libra: Alris?  
  
Ris: I helped improve it a little because the scene was messy but I didn't type the ~Us~ conversations.  
  
Libra: Crap. Really must be Ally. I'll get her for this.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ok. Note time.  
  
Accidents: There's actually an on-going lemon chapter just in case you want to know what happened to the rest of the people back there. It's a SenRu, MitKo, MakiKiyo. Review and I'll just e-mail you the chapter since I don't exactly favor having a web ad nor do the others... ok, maybe one of us.  
  
Kanashi Koi: Was put on hold by Lydd. Why? We've been arguing for endless weeks on the pairing. It's a SenRu of course, but we have to put a base on the characters. So it'll either be a HanaRu turned SenRu or plainly SenRu. I'm actually up for the former. If you want to vote for the pairing, I'll see if I can convince Lydd to cut the chapter short and put the voting process there.  
  
Guess that's it. About this fic, I am serious for torturing Ally for messing up my files and messing this. But since the others said to not change it and leave it the way it is... I agreed. Damn.  
  
Review? Don't know. Don't wanna know. Don't care. Don't give a damn. 


End file.
